mo2damofandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Richiott (Earth-2)
History Danielle Richiott was born in Star City, California to Maxine Hunkel (grandaughter of the original Red Tornado) and the eighth manhunter, Kirk P. Richiott. For the first four years of her life she lived in peace with her parents, long retired from their vigilante career. However, when Darksied threatened to blow up New Orleans, Star City and Gotham, the Richiotts rushed down to the crisis bunker at the heart of town. Unfortunatley, there was only a small amount of room left, so only Danielle could fit, leaving her parents to drive to Metropolis for safety. However, their streak of bad luck continued, as, following the death of Superman, Darkseid decided direct his third attack on Metropolis instead of Star City. Three days later four year old Danielle Richiott emerged from the bunker, however it wasn't for another three weeks that officers discovered the remains of her parents, buried under mountains of Metropolis ash. From the age of five Danielle was sent to live at a foster home in central Star City. It was here where at the age of eight she discovered that she had the power to highly condense air and then let it go in a massive explosion. However, when the event leading up to this discovery nearly got her kicked out of the Foster Home, the nearby Fillard family, who had already adopted a girl with metahuman abilities two years ago, decided to go ahead and adopt the girl before she could get into any more trouble. Moving in with the Fillards, she met their other daughter, Zen Grayson (daughter of Dick Grayson and Zatanna) who had a metahuman ability over magic. The two of them bonded over the years, attending school together and eventually becoming the best of friends. In eighth grade, Zen began dating a fellow metahuman by the name of Maxwell Crock. Stressed out by this, Danielle went around and attempted to find a boyfriend of her own, but she simply could not find anyone she found suitable. During their late years of Junior High, Zen and Danielle began searching around Star City for other young metahumans. To their surprise, their were actually several of them at their own school, including Nekoda "Neko" Reed. A metahuman with abilities over plasma manipulation, she became very close to the sisters, eventually becoming one of their best friends along with Max. Max grew to be like somewhat of an older brother to Danielle (despite the fact that they were, indeed, the same age.) During freshman year, the four teens drew even closer. Doing many things such as joining clubs together, they became practically inseperable. It was during this time that Danielle became severely depressed, watching Zen happy with Max whilst she was completely alone. Becoming suicidal, she made many attempts on her own life. Seeking happiness in her friends during this time, she became increasingly close with Neko, the only other member of their clique who could sympathize with her loneliness. It was later in that year when Danielle realized the reason why she didn't find attractive or like any of the guys at her school- she was gay. Sophomore year started off much better for Danielle. During summer meetups, Danielle and Neko began a romantic and eventuall sexual relationship. Along with this, her relationship with Max and her sister had never been better, now that the group had been evenly divided into pairs. However, everything changed in the second quarter of that year. It started out a normal enough Saturday night, Max picked up Zen and took her out for dinner at some fancy bistro down town and Danielle went out to the mall with a couple of friends. When Danielle got home Zen wasn't there yet, so she assumed they were on their way. That's when it happened. Zen stumbled in looking absolutely horrendous. Her silk dress was torn to shreds, her makeup was smeared on her face and there was blood trailing down her leg. It began as a normal dinner, she explained, Max had brought some fake IDs and ordered them some champagne. They had been talking like normal, however she eventually noticed Max trying to put something in her drink. Breaking up with him and running away, she had planned to walk home, however half way on her way back she felt someone throw a bag over her head and pull her into their car. She recognized the dingy old van anywhere-it was Max's. She was violently raped and left for dead in a gutter. If it wasn't for a teleportation charm, she certainly would have bled out there on the spot. This was an important night for Danielle. She was so angry there wasn't even any thinking about it. She got into her blue Vista Cruiser and just drove. It was a while a way, but she didn't care how long she had to wait, as long as she got there. Parking her car in the driveway, the first thing he noticed was the windows violently exploding under the shockwave. The door knocked open, Danielle descended down the stairs to Max's room. There he saw the boy huddling in the corner with a baseball bat and a sly grin on his face. Knocking the bat out of his hand, she held him up by his neck and began doing something she never would have even tried before. Placing her hand on his arm, he began feeling sharp pains all throughout his body. Then it hit him-she was putting giant air pockets throughout his bloodstream! This would be the site of Danielle's first murder. After this, she attempted suicide again, however was interrupted by a phone call from Neko. Sobbing, Danielle explained everything that happened to Neko, expecting her to be absolutely mortified with her actions. However, to her surprise, Neko was in agreement, saying that she would have done the same thing in that situation. The two met up and went down to the house where Max's body still remained and, using Neko's powers, burnt the house to a pile of rubble. This way, there was no way to trace the crime back to Danielle. After this event, Danielle and Neko became much closer both as friends and as romantic partners. The rest of the year did not go well for Danielle. Her adoptive parents divorced and their adoptive father whom Danielle was very close to moved off to Thailand. Also very stressful for Danielle was when Zen began dating again just a short while after, as the initial experiences with Max had shocked her and she believed that Zen should be even more shocked. Deciding finally to get away from all the troubles, Danielle got imancipated and moved in with Neko in her apartment, though she still often visited back at her house to see Zen and her mom. She became very protective of Zen after the incident with Max and spent much of her time honing her powers to their maximum potential with Neko. Not much happened during Danielle's junior year of high school though she did go back into depression. She was bullied at school due to her sexual orientation and the bullying only got worse once her powers were discovered. However, at one point in the year she did break the leg of a bully making fun of Neko, which resulted in both a short suspension from class and the event of the bullies stopping their harrasing of the girls. At school, Zen rebonded with the girls, even though she did feel like Danielle had an unfair vendetta against her boyfriends. Becoming good friends again, they decided to follow in the footsteps of their parents and become small time vigilantes, going to Mia Deardean, the second Red Arrow for help. Taking on the aliases of Hex, Sunbeam and Pressure Girl, they spent that summer battling crime in Star City. With Danielle as the de facto leader of the group, it became much more violent than most other vigilante groups. Though promising not to kill again to Zen, it was not neccecarily uncommon for the group to greivously injure and cripple various thugs and crooks. During this time, Danielle began seeking friendship with an old friend of hers from Elementary School named James who had recently contacted her online. Becoming easier on crooks during this time, she finally found herself out of her pit of depression. During this time the "Triple Stars" became a very well respected vigilante group in Star City, seen as the dawn of a new Superhuman Reniassance. Eventually, near the beginning of her senior year, Danielle borrowed Neko's car to go and visit James in the neighboring Satellite City. Arranging to meet in the Downtown of the city, she walked around for several hours without being able to find James. Thinking that she had been stood up, she began on her way back to the car, when she bumped into a familiar face. It still looked like James, but you could tell that he had gone through some stuff since they had last met up. They talked for a while and went out for lunch to finish catching up. By the time they finished lunch it was already dark and Danielle was glad not to have ridden her bike. Offering to walk her back to her car, James led her through the winding and twisting roads of Satellite City. Figuring she would get lost otherwise, she was grateful for the offer. After a while, they came to a large blue van. Assuming they would just keep walking by, James strangely just stopped right behind it. As a small man in a sweatshirt pushed the backdoor open and started talking to James Danielle realized what was happening, however before she could do anything James muttered a spell and she fell unconcious to the road. Stuffed into the dingy apartment van, she woke up just as it began. She tried to do something, but it was obvious James had used a spell to block off her powers. During the following hour she was violently gang raped and shot in the neck. She woke up the next morning in a hospital to Neko's sobbing. The doctor told her that miraculously she had not been impregnated and did not require and STDs, however she was severely injured and had nearly bled out of her neck. It took months, but eventually Danielle got back to normal. However, now she was out for revenge, something that the girl had never taken easy to. Deciding to ditch the Triple Stars, she took on the mantle of manhunter (the ninth after her father) and began tracking down the gang of rapists. Discovering James Yuan to be a pseudonym, she spent weeks in and out of Sattelite City trying to figure out who had done this to her and why. While here, she ended up accidentally killing many members of various gangs from around the city, reducing the crime rate substantially. This led the people of Sattelite City to give her the name "the Black Star of Sattelite City". Eventually tracing "James" back to a gang by the name of the Red Helmet (who saw themselves as the succesors to Red Hood), she completely demolished their base before taking off after James who had teleported out of the base. Finally getting him down, she not only filled his veins with air bubbles but popped them all repeatedly, burning and castrating him in the few minutes left before he died so to know he would have suffered as much as possible. Killing everyone else nearby in case they might report the crime, she fled back to Star City, never to return. Giving up on her vigilante career, Danielle got her G.E.D. and enrolled in Star City Community College to get her Associates Degree in Science a few months before Zen and Neko joined the college. Living on Campus with the two, she had a simple life there, managing to, despite her overwhelming depression, keep up her usual light and silly mood. However, at SCCC, Danielle and Neko did come face to face with new, tougher issues. These came in the form of more harassment, including cyberbullying and various people telling them to go and kill themselves. These came in the form of mocking their sexual orientation and their abilities, just as in the early days of High School. Danielle finally came to her breaking point when a guy named Aaron, trying to impress his friends, punched Neko in the face and called her a whore. Boiling his blood, Danielle returned with Neko back to their dorm room to commit suicide. Here, however they were met by Zen. Seeing it as the only way to get out of their suicide, she finally agreed with Danielle on killing, however she knew how much Danielle wanted to do but did not want to waste a lot of time so suggested they did something big. The next morning, the three girls waited outside of the main college building as Chad's friends walked in the doors. Waiting till class began, Zen cast a simple spell to keep anyone from leaving the place. Finally, Danielle and Neko built up all the power they possibly could and, channeling it at the college building subsequently killied 2000 people and reduced the entire place to bits. When they were captured and ordered to be sent to one of the worst prisons in the nation, Zen was surprisingly calm. This was because she knew what was going to happen-it was the reason she suggested blowing up the school in the first place. They were going to be rescued by the Justice League, they were going to join and they were going to get their revenge. Danielle has since joined the Justice League full time as it's 4th member and is currently married to Nekoda Reed. Gallery Danielle-8.jpg|In School Uniform Danielle-7.jpg|Playing Tennis Danielle-6.jpg|Sleeping Danielle-5.jpg|In a Dress Danielle-4.jpg|Casual Clothes DAnielle-3.jpg|In a Shootout Danielle-2.jpg|At the Aquarium Hawk-Earth-2.jpg|At the Circus Haku.jpg|Danielle and James